Proving Your Love
by AlpacaAce
Summary: "…Aku melakukan ini demi kau, Kai. Lelaki itu tak cocok denganmu!"/ "Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Baek?..."/ "Bagaimana caranya agar kau merestui kami, Baekhyun-sshi?"/Baekhyun selalu berusaha mengganggu hubungan Kai dan Kyungsoo, maka dari itu Kyungsoo harus membuktikan seberapa besar cintanya kepada Kai./EXO/KaiSoo slight KaiBaek/Mind to Read?


**Title : Proving Your Love**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Cast : KaiSoo slight KaiBaek, Chanyeol**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, their parents, and God.**

**Warning :AU, OOC, BL, gaje, diksi abstrak, alur maksa :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

OoOoOoO

"APAAN INI? JELEK SEKALI!"

Teriakan seorang Byun Baekhyun sontak membuat seisi kelas gempar. Semuanya bertanya-tanya ada apa gerangan dengan Baekhyun.

"Ada apa sih? Histeris sekali, Baek."

"Coba kau lihat foto ini, Yeol!" seru Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan selembar foto kepada Chanyeol.

"Hah? Ini kan foto Kai. Eh, siapa lelaki manis yang sedang dirangkulnya dalam foto ini?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Manis katamu? Lebih manis juga aku ketimbang dia. Lihat dia itu pendek Yeol! Apalagi mata bulatnya itu seperti mata _zombie _yang mau keluar." sergah Baekhyun.

"Memang benar sih, tapi menurutku dia lumayan manis kok. Kau ini kenapa sih? Apa jangan-jangan…"

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dia itu pacarnya Kai. _Please_ deh Yeol, kenapa malah dia coba yang jadi pacar Kai? Apa bagusnya dia sih?" tutur Baekhyun sebal.

"Tuh kan, sudah kuduga dari awal kalau kau itu cemburu dengannya. Makanya kau menjelek-jelekkan dia." ungkap Chanyeol.

SRET.

"Hei kalian, jangan menjelek-jelekkan pacar orang dong. Dan kau Baek, jangan seenaknya ambil foto orang." sergah Kai sembari merebut fotonya dengan Kyungsoo dari tangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Aaah, Kai~ Putuskan si Kyungsoo itu, ya! Aku kan lebih manis ketimbang dia." pinta Baekhyun bergelayut manja di tangan Kai.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, Baek? Lepaskan!" ucap Kai melepaskan tangan Baekhyun.

PLUK.

"Loh, apa ini?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia memegang sebuah kotak berwarana merah yang terjatuh dari saku kantong Kai. Ia pun membuka kotak merah tersebut.

"CINCIN?"

"HEEEI, KEMBALIKAN!" teriak Kai seraya merebut kotak cincin tersebut dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Cincin apaan tuh, Kai? Mau diberikan pada siapa? Kyungsoo, ya?" tanya Chanyeol bertubi-tubi.

"Haaah… Benar cincin ini untuk Kyungsoo." Kai pun menghela napas.

"Tak akan kubiarkan. Kalau cincin itu melingkar di jari Kyungsoo, aku tak punya harapan lagi." tutur Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menghalanginya!"

OoOoOoO

"KAI-KIM JONGIN ADALAH MILIK BYUN BAEKHYUN. LELAKI LAIN SAMA SEKALI TAK BOLEH MENDEKATI KAI!"

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Baek? Untuk apa kau teriak-teriak seperti itu, memangnya aku milikmu?" sergah Kai tak terima.

Pasalnya kini di jam sepulang sekolah seorang Byun Baekhyun sedang ber-orasi. Tujuannya sih untuk memberi tahu orang-orang bahwa Kai adalah miliknya. Ia begitu bersemangat meneriakkan orasi-nya seraya melambai-lambaikan _banner_ besar bertuliskan 'KAI LOVE BAEKHYUN', konyol bukan?

Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kai sedikit naik darah. Memang sih sudah sejak lama ia mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun terhadapnya, tapi apa boleh buat hatinya kini milik Kyungsoo seorang. Ia hanya menganggap Baekhyun sebagai teman baiknya-tidak lebih dari itu. Kai pun sudah biasa menghadapi rayuan-rayuan dan perlakuan manja dari Baekhyun, namun menurutnya kali ini tingkah Baekhyun sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Kai…" panggil seorang lelaki manis.

"Oooh, jadi kau yang namanya Kyungsoo ya?" tunjuk Baekhyun kepada Kyungsoo.

Namun sepertinya ucapan Baekhyun tak digubris oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku membawa makanan untuk kita berdua. Ayo kita segera ke taman, Kai." ajak Kyungsoo seraya menunjukkan dua kotak bekal makanan.

"Ayo Kyungsoo-_hyung_." Kai pun merangkul Kyungsoo seraya mengajaknya pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tengah termangu sendiri.

"…"

"Loh? Tadi Kai pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengejar Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, ternyata kau ada-" ucapan Baekhyun pun terputus kala ia melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo sedang berciuman di persimpangan jalan.

NYUUUT.

Baekhyun menyembunyikan badannya di balik tembok. Ia memegang dada kirinya erat, entah mengapa dadanya terasa sakit ketika melihat mereka sedang berciuman.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Kai pun merogoh saku kantongnya.

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi milikku selamanya?" tanya Kai seraya berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Sebuah cincin yang indah dihadapkan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"K-kai.."

SRET.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Kai dan menerima cincin darinya. Seorang lelaki telah merebut cincin tersebut dari tangan Kai. Sontak hal itu membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo sangat terkejut.

"B-baekhyun."

"CINCIN INI MILIKKU!" teriak Baekhyun.

Ternyata lelaki yang telah merebut cincin tersebut adalah Baekhyun. Ia pun berlari sembari membawa cincin itu bersamanya.

"Heeei, tunggu!" sergah Kai tak terima seraya mengejar Baekhyun.

"Aku juga ikut!" ucap Kyungsoo.

DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.

"Sial. Kai cepat juga mengejarku." Baekhyun pun mengeluarkan beberapa batang permen dari sakunya kemudian ia lemparkan permen-permen tersebut kepada Kai.

PLETAK.

"Ouhhh, sial! Kepalaku terkena lemparan permennya." rintih Kai seraya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, _hyung_. Ayo cepat, kita harus mendapatkan cincin itu kembali!" ajak Kai menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

OoOoOoO

"Hosh. Hosh. Hosh." Baekhyun tengah terengah-terengah di pinggir jembatan.

"Capeknya~ Syukurlah sudah sampai disini, pasti Kai takkan bisa mengejarku." tutur Baekhyun.

GREP.

"GYAAA!" teriak Baekhyun kaget. Ternyata Kai tengah mencengkeram bahunya erat.

"Berisik! Cepat kembalikan cincin itu!" perintah Kai.

"Tidak mau! Aku melakukan ini demi kau, Kai. Lelaki itu tak cocok denganmu!" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau!" sentak Kai.

"Kai, hentikan! Dia suka padamu, kasihan kan?" ucap Kyungsoo menahan Kai.

'Cih! Kasihan katamu?' desis Baekhyun dalam hati.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caranya agar kau merestui kami, Baekhyun-sshi?" tanya Kyungsoo. Matanya memancarkan tekad yang sangat kuat.

"…"

Sebuah ide keji terlintas di otak Baekhyun.

PLUNG.

Baekhyun melemparkan cincin tersebut ke dalam sungai.

Sontak Kai dan Kyungsoo pun membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"KA-KAU! BARUSAN MELEMPARNYA?" geram Kai.

"Cincinnya!" sergah Kyungsoo.

"Dengar, ya! Aku akan berhenti mengganggu hubungan kalian kalau lelaki itu menemukan cincin yang barusan kulempar ke sungai. Sendirian, tanpa bantuan apapun dari Kai." tantang Baekhyun sembari menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Jangan seenaknya kau! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk terjun ke sungai itu. Kyungsoo-_hyung_? KYUNGSOO?!" ucap Kai histeris setelah menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo tidak berada di sampingnya lagi. Karena kini Kyungsoo sedang terjun ke sungai mencari cincin yang tadi Baekhyun lempar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _hyung_?!" tanya Kai khawatir.

"Tentu saja mencari cincinnya." jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum polos.

"K-kyungsoo…" lirih Kai.

'Tidak mungkin. Si Kyungsoo itu benar-benar melakukan hal yang kusuruh.' ungkap Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Bukan salahku, loh! Aku kan tidak memaksanya untuk mencari cincin tersebut." ucap Baekhyun seraya berlalu pergi dari tempat tersebut.

OoOoOoO

**Keesokan harinya…**

TENG. TENG. TENG.

Bunyi dentang bel bergema menandakan berakhirnya jam sekolah di kala itu.

"Sampai besok, Yeol." Baekhyun melambaikan tangan kepada Chanyeol.

Karena penasaran Baekhyun pun sengaja memilih jalan pulang melewati jembatan-tempat ia melempar cincin yang direbutnya dari tangan Kai.

"Pasti si Kyungsoo tidak akan sanggup mencari cincin itu." ungkap Baekhyun.

Namun setelah sampai di jembatan tersebut, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Kyungsoo tengah mencari cincin itu. Penampilan Kyungsoo sangatlah berantakan.

"Kau masih mencarinya?!" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Aaa..tidak. Hari ini aku pulang cepat kok, jangan dipikirkan." ungkap Kyungsoo seraya tersenyum.

DEG.

Sebersit rasa bersalah hinggap di hati Baekhyun. Ia merasa sudah menjadi orang yang sangat jahat. Apalagi setelah ia melihat tekad kuat Kyungsoo untuk mencari cincin itu.

"Kyung-kyungsoo…" lirih Baekhyun.

"Ia masih mencari cincin itu dan ia selalu bersikeras melarangku saat ingin membantunya." ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di samping Baekhyun.

"K-kai…" kirih Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lihat sepertiya di sungai ada orang!"

"Padahal sungai ini kan kotor."

"Mungkin ia sedang stress."

Begitulah tanggapan orang-orang yang tengah melihat Kyungsoo di sungai. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa bersalah.

"KYUNGSOO! HENTIKAN!" teriak Kai tak tega.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku benar-benar ingin membuat Baekhyun-sshi mengerti. Aku ingin dia menyetujui hubungan kita." Kyungsoo pun tersenyum tulus.

'Lelaki ini orang baik. Memang tepat menjadi milik Kai. Kenapa aku jadi begini?' lirih Baekhyun dalam hati.

PLUK.

Kai mendongak dan melihat Kai sedang menepuk kepalanya.

"…"

"Maaf, ya. Aku tak bisa membalas perasaanmu." ucap Kai seraya tersenyum tulus. Senyuman tertulus Kai yang pernah Baekhyun lihat. Melihatnya mata Baekhyun pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kyung-kyungsoo!" panggil Baekhyun seraya berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ya?"

"Kau merasa rasa cintamu terhadap Kai lebih besar dari aku?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

"Seberapa besar kau mencintai Kai?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Cinta…"

"…Segitu saja?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Kalau segitu 'cinta' nya, aku lebih besar dong." tutur Baekhyun.

"CINTA SEKALI!" teriak Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

GREP.

Baekhyun pun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo seraya menyerahkan sebuah kotak.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak melemparkan cincinnya ke dalam sungai. Saat itu yang kulempar hanyalah permen." ungkap Baekhyun dengan sangat menyesal.

"?!"

"Maafkan aku!" Baekhyun pun berlutut meminta maaf kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aduh, angkat kepalamu Baekhyun-sshi." ucap Kyungsoo merasa tak enak hati. Perlahan Baekhyun pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyungsoo-_hyung_!" panggil Kai. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo sembari membantunya keluar dari sungai.

"Kai, Kyungsoo-_hyung_…" lirih Baekhyun.

Sontak mereka berdua mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua perbuatanku. Aku janji, aku tidak akan mengganggu hubungan kalian lagi. Kalian pasangan yang cocok, aku merasa sangat berdosa karena telah mengganggu kalian. Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf." sesal Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekhyun-sshi. Ini semua bukan salahmu." tutur Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku juga minta maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Semoga kau bisa menemukan cintamu yang sesungguhnya, Baek." tambah Kai.

"Terimakasih, semoga kalian selalu bahagia. Aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum seraya berlalu pergi.

Kai pun mengambil kotak cincin dari tangan Kyungsoo. Ia pun berlutut sembari membuka kotak tersebut, memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"Do Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi milikku untuk selamanya?"

"Ya, aku mau. Aku mau menjadi milik Kim Jongin untuk selamanya."

OoOoOoO

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

Yeah, KaiSoo :3

Akhirnya Ace bisa bikin FF KaiSoo juga.

Sebelumya Ace mau minta maaf ya udah bikin Baekhyun jadi rada nyebelin disini (_ _) FF ini terinspirasi dari manga Lovely Baby karya Mizoguchi Ryoko. Semoga kerasa deh feel-nya, hehe :D

**So, mind to review? :3**


End file.
